


Time Heals and Memories Fade

by InkyNightSky



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to 2001: A Space Odyssey, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNightSky/pseuds/InkyNightSky
Summary: Trigger Warning:This piece of writing contains the subject of eating disorders, relapse, and other sorts of things related if this is a potentially sensetive topic to you please don't read ahead. Also I am more of a artist than writer so i apologize if this is bad. I will add art later on. Thank you and enjoy :)
Relationships: David Bowman/Frank Poole, David Bowman/HAL 9000, David Bowman/HAL 9000/Frank Poole, HAL 9000/Frank Poole
Kudos: 5





	Time Heals and Memories Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:This piece of writing contains the subject of eating disorders, relapse, and other sorts of things related if this is a potentially sensetive topic to you please don't read ahead. Also I am more of a artist than writer so i apologize if this is bad. I will add art later on. Thank you and enjoy :)

Dave was a man made of porcelain. He looked strong and untouched, but under the glassy ocean eyes, and painted smile was a fragile, slightly cracked man…Longing for lasting comfort and security and no longer desiring the emptiness and blissful moments of one night stands and loveless lovers, he reached out to his closest friends Hal and Frank who welcomed him with love and support. The three eventually discovered their feelings towards each other weren’t platonic and longed for a closer relationship and connection, a mutually loving relationship was finally established when Hal picked up the increased heart rate of the other two when around each other and him. For the first time in a while, Dave felt really loved by his partners, not just empty endless chasing and lust. Frank wanted nothing less than for Dave to feel comfort and security in his own skin, while Hal, on the other hand, was almost always worried about his two boyfriends mental and physical health especially Dave´s. He got on Dave´s case far more often than Frank´s about what most people would consider normal things such as eating, sleeping, wearing his binder for over eight hours. The three boys hoped that time will help heal and the awful memories of the past will fade but they had to avoid getting dragged back into the past. 

It had been a long and lonely day for Hal waiting for his boyfriends to get home. Cleaning was such a simple task for him, so it only ever took him a few hours to do the household chores. After that he just sat around reading, messing with some tech items, or knitting, waiting for his boyfriends to return from work. The house was almost completely silent, except for the sound of the clock ticking that seemed to echo through the home as Hal sat on the sofa reading. Then the heavy front door opened, letting in the chilly breeze before slamming shut. Hal’s ruby eyes widened with joy as he jumped up to greet his boyfriend. “FRANK, I missed you,” he cried, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his head into his shoulder, and holding him tightly. Frank smiled, kissing his forehead, and then resting his chin on top of his curly hair. “I missed you too,” he whispered into his ear, “but please let me go take this damn binder off. I want my chest to breathe.” Hal understandingly let go, already missing his warmth, not giving a damn. Frank removed his shirt in the middle of the doorway and unzipped his binder, practically tearing it off, as Hal tried to look away. Before putting his shirt back on, Frank looked up toward the blushing Hal and chuckled. “Oh please. It's nothing you haven't seen before,”he joked, making his face turn an even deeper rosy color. Shutting his eyes tighter to avoid peaking, Hal asked, “Do you know when Dave will be home this evening?” Frank shrugged as he slips back on his shirt “I honestly don’t know Hal… you can look again” he joked, Hal opens his eyes the rosy color draining from his cheeks looking slightly disappointed. “Frank…C~can we cuddle” he asks. Frank simply just smiles and lays on the couch in a cuddling position and Hal joins him as they begin settling in for the night. 

Hours later an exhausted David Bowman quietly enters their home, trying not to wake his boyfriends who were peacefully sleeping on the couch after a good dinner lights still on. Dave smiled softly as he lovingly stares at his boyfriends thinking about how adorable they look. He kisses both the boys foreheads which wakes up Hal with a start, he jumps up a tad slightly startled. Hal sees his boyfriend Dave standing there and a small smile spreads across his face and the rosy color returned to his cheeks. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you Hal” Dave apologized. Frank continued to snore as Hal broke free from his light grip to hug Dave practically knocking him over in the process. “How was your day anything new happen why did you have to work so late” Hal whispered trying hard to not wake up Frank. Dave loosened his tie and embrassed Hal back “Just a mess up in the system Hal, and actually yes we got a new person at the front desk” he responded his voice slightly trailing off. Franks snoring stopped as he began slowly waking up to the sounds of the other two boys talking but he was still very much out of it ‘D~dave when did you get here’ he questioned as he attempted to get his body to sit up before deciding that he wasn't feeling it and laying back down but supporting his upper body so he can speak. Dave smiled warmly at both of them happy to have both of his partners in the same room after such a long and difficult day. It started off pretty well for him actually he and Frank were scheduled to go into work at the same time early that morning, so he was able to eat breakfast and ride the bus with him. However the moment he walked into his department and saw that the new secretary was someone he once knew. But it was a while ago but still it made Dave's stomach turn and his hands shake as he walked to his desk trying to put his focus into his work so much focus that, he had forgotten to eat the lunch he packed that morning. He ate it later on the bus on his way home.


End file.
